1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transmission of information and is especially concerned with a code transmission system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems for the transmission of information have been proposed See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,737 issued to Brown, Jr. for "MESSAGE SWITCHING CENTER FOR ASYNCHRONOUS START-STOP TELEGRAPH CHANNELS", 3,627,951 issued to Batin for "ASYNCHRONOUS COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM CONTROLLED BY DATA PROCESSING DEVICE", 3,633,172 issued to Eggimann et al for "MEANS FOR AND METHOD OF ADDRESS-CODED SIGNALING", 3,796,835 issued to Closs et al for "SWITCHING SYSTEM FOR TDM DATA WHICH INDUCES AN ASYNCHRONOUS SUBMULTIPLEX CHANNEL", 3,988,545 issued to Kuemmerle et al. for "METHOD OF TRANSMITTING INFORMATION AND MULTIPLEXING DEVICE FOR EXECUTING THE METHOD", 4,154,983 issued to Pedersen for "LOOP CARRIER SYSTEM FOR TELECOMMUNICATION AND DATA SERVICES", and 4,390,985 issued to Fourcade et al. for "DEVICE FOR THE SYNCHRONIZATION OF DIGITAL DATA TRANSMITTED IN PACKETS".